


LOVE IS HARD.

by KimWriterNim



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, i wont put tag on this, well actually i don't know what tag should i put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimWriterNim/pseuds/KimWriterNim
Summary: Yugyeom and you love the same thing, dance . The relationship turn upside down after he become the hot topic for dating a girl. Well, its not you ! And you realize something. The relationship can't break easily. * im suck at summary, even the title i pick randomly *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! enjoy reading. I write this without checking much on it. So, i am sorry for some error.

" lets take a break. " he stop the music.

As soon as the music stop, you collapsed on the spot. Your leg is numb and you are out of breath. The two of you have been dancing for hours. It almost a years since you dating him and it always be like this. You know well it would be hard for him to take you out for a date, so staying in the practice room and dance for hours is something the both of you always do. 

" Here. " he hand over a water bottle to you. You just take it from him, still doesnt have any energy to drink it. He realize how exhausted you are and it make him feel bad.

" Sorry. Today practice was too tiring isn't it ? ". He wipe the sweat from your forehead with his towel then fix your fringe for you.

" I am fine. I enjoyed it too much that I didnt realize how tired I am. " you finally have the energy to talk.

" you enjoy it.. the dance or me ? " he becomes playful. 

" dance with you. " you give the sincere answer. You always enjoy dancing but having him as your dancing partner make you love it more.

" aigoo ~ i am so proud of my girlfriend. " he pinch the both side of your cheeck. A second later, he make a suspicious looking face. He move his body closer and place a quick kiss onto your lips. 

" yass ~ " he is celebrating his victory on stealing a kiss from you by himself then lay on the floor while facing onto you. You can't help but laugh at your boyfriend's behaviour. 

" kiyum ah , are you not going to leave now ? its late already. I heard the oppa said you guys have schedule tomorrow. " you remind him about the times. 

" nope. let stay here a little longer. With you here with me, I dont feel like leaving. " 

" tchh.. then stay here by yourself because im leaving. " you act like you might leave soon. He react quickly to your word by pulling your arm then pins you down on the floor, make you laying down together with him.

" please... I might be busy tomorrow, and our manager hyung said we are going to oversea for a fews day. I will miss you a lot. " 

He offer you his arm, want you to rest your head on it. You accept it while having something on your mind.

" Haa ~ you are leaving again. " you sigh. " can't lie, i am worry "

" dont worry. I love you and only you. "

" that is not what I am talking about.. " you denied that part of your worriedness is your boyfriend being far away from you and there will be others pretty girls outside there. Its not that you dont trust him enough, but, the both of you are still in young age, this relationship is something that might not last forever. You can't expect too much in this relationship but your love for the one who laying beside you right now is so true, you dont want to lost him.. you will never want to.

" whatever it is. Dont worry. I am gonna be fine. After a couple of day, i'll be back to kiss you again. " he tease you. You watch him stand up and offer you his hand, helping you to get up. Maybe its times to leave already.

" Guess that I have to wait then. " both of you walk toward the door. Something comes into your mind. You stop him from opening the door.

" but maybe I dont have to wait that much, I also can get my kiss now ,right ? " 

He look puzzled by your question. You pull his shirt and lean foward, getting the kiss that you should have wait. 

Why wait when you can get it now. When he comeback, you will get another kiss. Well that what you have in your mind... you dont know what will happen after he comeback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" How can things like this happen ! " The member's eardrum are attack by Jaebum's angry voice.

" What should we do now ? what should we do with the maknae ? " Mark is worried by the current situation.

" that kids is not even here ! Thats troublemaker ! " Jaebum still can't calm down.

" Ah right~ y/n ! we have to prevent her from knowing this. " BamBam mention your name.

" Right ! Go find her and make sure she dont know about this.. " Jinyoung is supporting BamBam's ideas.

" know what ? You mean this. " They are way too late. You already read the news through the phone. You check on it when the kakao talk group among the dancer is on chaos saying that Yugyeom's name suddenly become number one on search. 

"KIM YUGYEOM IS DATING MISS K. "

Your boyfriend become a hot topic. Do you can still call him your boyfriend when the headline saying that he is dating another girl ? 

Damn.

You wont believe it at first since it is normal for an idol got into some dating scandal even if they arent really dating. It could be just a rumour.

But !

There are proof in the article. The article have some photo showing a girl sitting on Yugyeom's lap. The second photo show that the girl have her arm link around his neck. Last photo, They are kissing! Those picture really did crushed your heart that you dont have any energy left to leave the practice room.  
You've been sitting there for a while, until the members come in the room but they are busy quarelling about the maknae's matter that they dont notice you presence there.

" Why do you have to hide this from me ? Dont I deserve to know that this jerk is cheating on me ? Why do you guys have to protect him ? Why ! " you lost your patient. 

" We are not protecting him. We have to hide the truth so we can protect you. We dont want you to get hurt. " Jinyoung tell you their real intention.

" Well, I already get hurt. Glad that I get hurt now actually. I wonder how hurt it could be if you actually succeed on hiding the truth when sooner or later the truth will slowly comes to me. How hard it is for you then and how hurt it would be for me. " you force a meaningless smile.

" We are sorry. " they come closer and have a sit next to you. 

" Why are you guys apologising when the culprit is Kim Yugyeom. " They dont know how to react on this situation. Silence for a while.

" You look like you might cry soon. " Jackson point your facial expression. Breaking the awkward atmosphere. At least that is something he can do now. The atmosphere is to tense and all of you have a serious looking face. 

" I am trying hard not to. "You inhale. " He doesnt worth my tears, right ? I dont have to shed any tears for a cheating boyfriend, right ? " you stare at the empty space while slowly telling them what on your mind.

" Seem like you have too much on your mind. I thought you would be fine. " Jaebum can't take his eyes of you, all of them too. The calm look on your face make they worried more, only your voice become shaky and weaker.

" How can I be fine. at least I have you guys here with me. Ahh~ I am not alone, there are someone on my side too. I have people who can comfort me when something like this happen. " you say those word as if you are talking to yourself. You actually try to comfort yourself but it doesnt work well. You feel nothing except dissapointment.

" Kim Yugyeom. thats kid ! Where is he... "

The door interupt the talking Jinyoung. All of you have your eyes on the same person. The one who become today hot topic.

" Speaking of the devil. There the jerk is, Kim Yugyeom. Sorry guys , seem like I have to go now. " you stand up and ready to leave the room. For now you have to make a distance from him. Having him on your sight only make you recall the news. Word can't describe how you feel, but for sure right now you dont want to stay in the same place with him . You walk pass Yugyeom as if he is not there.

" y/n. Let me explain what happened.. " he stop you by grabbing your wrist. You stare at the it.

" I think you have to let this go. I mean let me go. And you dont have to explain it to me, who am I to hear all of it anyway, go meet the company president and tell your lie there. Telling me all of these wont help you. " you free your wrist and walk out of the room. Ignoring the look on his face, ignoring how sad his eyes is , ignoring the sound of him calling your name. From afar you can heard the other members stop him from chasing after you. And you are too tired to give a damn to listen to the rest of the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arent you being too over dramatic over this matter ? You ask yourself. can't you just calmly accept the fact that he kiss other girl ? Why can't you break up easily ? Was this supposed to be a big deal ?  
You might crack your head soon. You have all kind of thought in your mind.  
A fact that you know for sure, everything just prove that you love him, a little too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Its aint over till it really over. Make it clear so it can be easier for the two of you. " Jinyoung finally success on making you stay. You been avoiding their maknae and all of them too. After today practice ended, he come looking for you, asking for some help because their maknae current condition worried them.

" She approached me first, " everyone is in silence, waiting for his explaination end. But he can't do well. He keep stuttering, looking for the right word to describe everything.  
" I got carried away by the moment and.. " he can't finish his word and you know what goes next. Everyone know.

" And you forgot that you have a girlfriend, you forgot about me ! Nice reason you got over there. " you can't help but yell at him. You can't hold your anger any longer. This is more than you can take. What is all of this for, it just hurting you.

" It was a trap y/n ah ~ she using me to get the attention from.. "

" trap or not, she kissed you and you did not rejecting it. Guess you had a very good times back then. I am an idiot for trusting you. I can't keep going like this. Let end this conversation now. " you cut the conversation.

" what was that supposed to mean ? how about us ? "

" what do you mean by us ? There are no more us. " Yes. That the point of you willing to talk to him today. Not for the lame excuses or to give him any second chance.  
It for you to end it. You have to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Even if you break up with our maknae, that doesnt mean you have to break the relationship with the others members too. If thing was hard, or when theres are nothing happen too, you are always welcomed to meet me and the others. Just ignore the one you dont want to meet and act as if he doesnt exist in your vision then greet us happyly. " Jaebum speak with his hand gesture getting bigger. 

You smile at him. The leader comes to meet you today. He found that you didnt pay them any visit like you did before. Dating their maknae make you became close with all the member too. There was some times when you visit them with some snack or coffee, helping them with the choreography or spend some crazy times together. Now that you didnt do the same anymore ,they feel like theres are something missing.

" I will. But, I wonder if I have the times to do so.. " 

" why ? " he have a fast reaction.

" I am leaving. " 

" what do you mean by you are leaving ? " he become serious.

" I decided to leave for a while. To clear my mind. To recall why did I start to dance before. My mind is on a mess right now. I dont know what to do. When I step into our practice room, it remind me of some memories. It bother me a lot that I can't concentrate and have to stop. If this trip can't help me on recall my real intention on dancing then I might have to stop.. forever. " 

You confess everything. It was hard for you to keep everything alone. You dont know if you should give up on all of your hard work. Everything changes in just a blink of eyes and you can't adapting well.

" i am sorry.. " he pull you into his arm. The hug supposed to make you feel better but somehow it make you feel sadder. 

" you shouldnt have to. It better for me to do it now. I still have the times to changes my future. Realizing it now is better than too late ,right. " you make it sound like there is nothing bad. You dont want him to feel guilty, its not his fault anyway. 

" look at you. All of this times you been treating me like I am the only bad one, turn me into a cheating boyfriend, when you are doing the same too. " All of sudden ,Yugyeom have his feet standing in front of you. Jaebum free you from his hug.

" Yugyeom ah , its not like what you thinks. Actually.. " Jaebum try to explain the situation. You have your eyes on Yugyeom who acting like a gangster in front of you and his hyung. How can he be this rude ? Where did the Yugyeom you know before ? The one who have an innocent smile. Right now the smile is replace by a smirk. He is judging you.

" No. Don't explain anything to him. Let he think whatever he want. It doesnt have anything to do with me anyway. You also didn't do anything wrong. So, theres no need to explain it. We are not in the wrong side. " you stop Jaebum. You ask a permission to leave from him. Staying here only make things worst. You dont want Jaebum to be in an awkward position if the two of you quarrel here. 

" whore ! " he say it out loud so you can heard it. 

You stop walking and glare at him. He annoyed you by the look on his face.

" ya Kim Yugyeom, even if you dont want to take the blame for your mistake, dont try to drag me into something that I will never do. At least find a better proof if you try to turn me into a cheater ! "

" Are you trying to hide the truth ? " he don't want to lost this.

" Both of us know the truth. No need to bring others into this matter. Me cheating on you is a fake story that you create due to your childish side who dont want to admit that everything is your fault. While you cheating on me is a fact that everyone know. At least mine didn't become a hot topic. And you know what, our relationship ,its already over , so if I have other man with me, I am not cheating, that person might be my new boyfriend, someone who replace you on loving me. " 

" y/n ah.. I.. " your word hit him. 

" what ? are you happy now ? If yes then please stop. You doesn't even said you are sorry. Not even once ! Now I am too tired to give a damn about this." you left with a final decision.  
The sooner you leave is the better. Staying here make your heart become weaker ,you are tired of acting strong. This heart of yours need some break.  
From this sad love, from the harsh word that he said and from Yugyeom.

~~~~~~

" I lost her... "

" Correction. You didn't lost her. You make her walk away. " Jaebum is pissed of by the maknae's attitude.

" what have I done ? " Yugyeom is regretting the mistake he made. Jaebum anger gone, he comes and tap Yugyeom's shoulder. Giving him a little comfort. 

" I am sorry hyung.. " he know his fault, but maybe it a little too late now. "She changed. She doesn't look like how she was before. " 

Jaebum sigh. The maknae is so slow. 

" So you finally realize it. "

" what ? " the maknae become serious.

" About y/n. You know what.. you killed her old self. The one who have her smile whenever she dance. But now, whenever she dance ,she have her mind on you ,someone she want to erase completely. She said she can't enjoy dancing the way she did before. The joys of dancing that she have has changed when she met you. Now that you are no longer by her side ,she lost her dancing joys and the joys that she had when she start dancing before is also long gone. At this rate ,she might call it quit soon. I was hugging her to give her a little comfort but then you come and giving her more pain. I almost swearing at you." 

" my fault.. I shouldn't have.. " Yugyeom gather his hand on his face.

" you guys are just too young to realize. I don't know how but you should fix everything. If she really leave, I don't know how that would effecting you. I also don't want to lost a close younger sister of mine. "

" she leaving ? where ? "

" I dont know. I didn't get the detail information. She just told me that she want to leave. "

" aishhh ! I am a fool ! " he is mad at himself. He hit his own head a few times. Jaebum stop him.

" yes. you are a fool but doing this wont help you. "

Yugyeom stop and look at his hyung with tears in his eyes.

" What should I do hyung ? " he is clueless and he want an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You breathe in deeply then let them out. You wonder if you make a right decision but right now , you feel like you need to do this. You stare at the ticket on your hand. Your footstep somehow feel heavy, as if it don't want to walk away from this place or is it your heart have something it don't want to leave behind.

" Y/F/N ! " someone is calling your full name. You turn your head, he is running toward you. 

" oh oppa ? what are you doing here ? " you are confuse by the appearance of Got7's manager.

" Come with me for a while. " he take you to the car without listening to you asking him what is he doing. But you found your answer when you reach the car. He let you come in and leave the two of you alone.

" what is this ? " you stare at the face that you thought you couldn't look for the last times. You already missing him even though you are not even leaving yet, your weak heart betray you. This is not what you want.

" where are you going ? " Yugyeom didn't answer your question but ask you one instead. He look like he is having a hard times ,he got messy hair, didnt shave and lack of sleep.  
You sigh and show him your ticket. 

" why ? " his voice become weaker. It show that he is here not for a fight. 

" I think I need this. " you look outside. Don't want to match your eyes with his. 

" For how long ? " you can hear his shaking voice. He might cry soon and you are holding in yours.

" I don't know. " He sigh at your answer.

" can't you please not leave ? I will do everything, so please stay. " you bite you lips. His begging weaken your heart. 

" if you have to make effort to keep it, it's not love anymore. " You say it out.

" If I stay i will get hurt. I can't forget and forgive what you did easily. I know myself very well, I know that I still love you but what you did make me feel like you betrayed me. I am in pain too, Yugyeom ah. At least if I go, i can clear my mind, fix my broken heart. Do I really have to stay so you can feel better while I am enduring all the pain. "  
He have his head down. He feel guilty. 

" Let me go this times. Both of us are still young., there are still lot of times. When I am ready, I will be back. " 

After listen to you ,he have his head up again. The both of you read each other eyes. You find some hope in his eyes, the hope that you create a while ago. You sigh. Why did you did that ?

" I will clear all of this mess that I create. When everything comes back to how it was ,please promise me that you will comes back. " 

You swallowed. You don't know how to answer. The answer stuck in your throat. It almost the times , you take your stuff and get down of the car. When you try to close the door, he stop it with his hand.

" y/n ah, i know I can't get a hug right now but allow me to say this before you leave.. " he have something on his mind.

" I love you. " He whisper softly.

You finally have your tears fall. You turn your back and walk away. 

" kiyum ah, me too. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece

He was blinded by sweet temptation and you are too weak to go through the challenges.

The both of you are too young to fall in love but love itself doesn't tell you how old are you should be to start a relationship.  
Could it be that it was his fault or was it yours ? It also might be that the two of you are actually both on the wrong side, and nothing was right from the start. 

Who can answer those question for you. 

How much times does he need to clear the mess he created ? and how much times do you have to take to cure a broken heart ? When everything fall back to how it was ,will the love between you two feel the same too ? 

Learn to love yourself more than the relationship that you have. You almost lost everything due to the stupid young love that you had. Your heart already betrayed you before. So if you decide to come back later, make sure that your heart don't react the same when that person make the same mistake for the second times.


	2. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back but...  
> There a woman standing beside him, looking at him with her eyes full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that it take me so long to write and update this.  
> Life was hard and I was trying to get used to it.  
> Now that everything is quite fine, slowly I will try to write something again.  
> Btw, thanks for the nice comment that some of you guys left for the last chapter. I won't let it posted but will keep it for myself cuz it is precious to me.  
> Thank you.

You step in the building while your eyes wander around looking for any familiar faces. It take you awhile to notice how unchanged the building is and how some of the staff still working there. Maybe you didn't left for such a long time for anything to changes. But then a group of men caught your attention. It them ! 

The group that was your closest friend, a group that have too many memories you shared with. A group that you miss a lot. Among the group member, theres a man that have a bigger body build then the other member did. It must be him. He was talking to his hyung and joking with his same age buddy until a woman jump out of nowhere then wrapped his arm around her. 

You stop your footstep at the sudden appearence of the unknown woman. You brain try to tell you something but before you could accept and understand everything, a man voice startled you. Now it too late to walk or run away.

" Y/F/N !! Its Y/F/N right ? Y/N ah !! " 

It was their manager-nim. And with his loud voices, the attention is all on you. You can hear the group member's voice calling your name. When you turn your back, they're all there standing a few steps away from you, with eyes full of disbelief. 

" GOT7. Hi ? " you greet them with mix feeling. What if this and that...

" Y/N ah ~ "

" Yah~~ Y/F/N " 

Their reaction is something that you didn't imagine before. They all come to you. Hugging you in a circle. Saying and asking for this and that all at once together which make you failed to answer any of it. They was so loud until their manager quickly make all of you move to other place to catching up with each others.

" So what your plan ? When are you coming back ? " Jinyoung asked while pouring some juice to your cups. All of you, the members and the unknown woman is now in the practice room. The manager oppa left after treating all of you snack and juices then went to met the PD.

" I am back, ain't I ? " you ask in return. Puzzled by his question.

" Silly. I mean back to the dancer team ? " He said it more clearly this time. 

You're about to answer but that woman cuts you.

" She was part of our dancer team ? No offense but she doesn't really look like one. I mean look at how small her body is, plus, she look like she don't have enough energy to ..." 

" Song Hana. " Its Jaebum who cuts her words. He give her his stern look, warning her to stop stating her unneeded opinion.

" Its okay. Rie said the same about me too before. " you try to make it less awkward.

" By Rie, you mean the famous... Oh comes on. " The woman name Song Hana laugh as if it was a joke. Isn't this is the first times the two of you meet but why did she act like that ? Aren't she get too comfortable already with you ? 

" I am still waiting for your answer, Y/N ah ~ " Jinyoung remind you of his very first question. A question that he know, every one of them dying to know your answer too. 

" Actually I didn't apply anything at JYP yet. I wonder if they would accept me once again. You know that I left a bit too hurriedly and unplanned last times. I bet I give them hard times too. " You pout while avoiding any eyes contact with all of them especially him, the one that have been staring at you with his eyes full of mix feeling. It might cost the two of you lot of times to solve that.

" So what ? " His comment left you lost of word. 

What was that supposed to mean ? Kim Yugyeom, now that we have been in distance for quite a times, will it hard for me to know you just like how I did before.

" You should've send it. Theres no way they would failed you. You have no ideas how much they've been waiting for you to comeback. Ahh ~ right. You wouldn't know cuz you cut all of our contact too. " You almost left a sigh of relief when you heard him talking more and more. The point of his word show that how he still cares of you.

You glances at all of the members face one by one before landing on Kim Yugyeom's. Yugyeom's face become reddish and you know why. He is not happy by how you left all of them hanging without any news. You changes your number, uninstall all of your SNS but it all so that you can focused on why you left. It all was for your own good but he don't like it. 

That serious looking face is rare but oddly, that looks didn't scares nor make you wanna look away. Instead this times you stare back at him and your lips start forming a line. You smile sincerely at him and that caught him off guard. 

" I am sorry. I thought that everyone doesn't really care. I thought that everyone could easily find themselfs a new replacement. " You look at Song Hana before looking back at Yugyeom and all of his hyung. Yes, you can't help but noticed how Hana acting like she is close to them. 

To be honest, it would be a lie if you didn't feel any dissapointment by how a girl named Song Hana suddenly there hanging out with them just the way you did before. Not to mention about how she call the man that was your man sweetly just the way you did before. The look in her eyes show her feeling. The way she behave toward you also show how she didn't really welcome your presence here. You are a woman, and you know how it feel too. You thought that everything changes while you left. You thought that they got you replaced. And if that really happen, you should take a step back and walk away. 

" We promised remember ? " Yugyeom's word shocked you. 

The promise, he remember it ? 

" We promised each others and you said that you'll be back. All of this times I have always waiting for you to come back. Whenever there are something that linking up or reminded us of you, we will always talk about it and wonder how you've been up too. The dancer team too, even if there are some new dancer joining in, the choreographer hyung and noona always talk about you. And when that happen, I will always convince them that you'll be back. "

" Thats right, Y/N ah. None of us ever have the tiniest ideas of replacing you. " Jinyoung support their maknae's ideas.  
" Never. " said BamBam too.  
" Y/F/N, Join back please. " Youngjae said almost sound like he is begging.  
" Yes. Apply back to the team. I bet the hyung and noona will be happy and excited for you. " Said Mark calmly.  
" We will always passed you. "Said Jackson in full energy.

Their answer left you speechless. You can feel that theres are tears in the corner of your eyes. You're touched by how they warmly welcome you.

" Hey, silly, don't cry... " You can feel a hand softly patting your head and that calm you down. You've been missing them like very very very much. You played a lot of scenerio in your mind before, how they will react by you coming back. You played the worst then expect this the least. You're an idiot. 

" Manager hyung text me and asked if you're free for a welcome back party ? It on him he said ? " Jaebum show you the manager-nim's text.

" Of course. " You answer without thinking twice. You're excited to catching up with all of them. You really love to hear their story, about music, dance, tour, practice, their home, parent and everything.

" I am coming too ! " You almost forgot about Hana existance until she said that. 

" Yah, don't you work ? You have been with us all day today ? Go to your practice room and asked if there are something to do. " Jinyoung point her out. Her face show how disagree she is by his honest ideas.

" Then let me check first, I'll be quick. So please wait for me. " She said before get up and running out of the practice room.

" Aigoo ~ There she goes once again. " Jackson said as soon as she left.

" Let get our stuff and left as fast as we can. " BamBam's said in his now better and fluent korean. Youngjae start to laugh while slapping BamBam's arm, showing how happy he is by that ideas.

" Aigoo ~ you and your evil ideas. Lets go " Jaebum start to move.

" But I think Yugyeom should stay here with Y/N. We will be quick so... " 

" Sure. Thanks hyung. " fast, he answered. 

" Why did you thanks me ? I thought I told you to wait with Y/N while we get our stuff. " Jinyoung act like he know nothing. The rest of them laugh at how their maknae become reddish out of embarrasement.

" Have you been well ? " You break the ice. It almost awkward for the two of you cuz Yugyeom been welcoming the silence. He say no word and his eyes keep looking at you.

" Maybe. " Simple. 

" Are you still mad at me ? " he ask soon later. 

" No. No longer did. I forgive you for such a long times already. "

" Then why did it took you so long to come back ? I've been waiting. " He caught you off guard. 

" I decided to give you and me some times alone. Seem like we needed it. Plus, I have to get in my right mind. You know something like even though my partner changes, I will keep dancing for me and myself's mindset. " Slowly, you defend yourself with the honest reason.

" Why would your partner changes ? It's me. It will always be me. " Thats its. His high note childish's voice is here. You can sense how wholeheartly he is in his word. Still cute. 

" We will comfirm that by checking how much you improve your dance later. " you teased him. 

" And... " Yugyeom's voice stop you rising from your seat.

" I still remember well that in our promised, if I clear the mess and everything, we can... " he stutter, unsure of how to say it and afraid of how you'll react.

" I mean I really did just like what I promised. Are we fine now ? " 

Silence. 

You already have the answer inside of your head but reading his face make you saying it a bit later.

" Of course. "

" Is that mean that we can start what we left before ? I mean.. you know.. all of this times.. for me.. its you " he stutter in every word he said again. But patiently you wait for him to finish.

" Kiyum ah, " you answer by nodding at him. " Slowly, we can try again. " 

" Kiyum.. you still call me Kiyum.. " he almost whisper to himself. 'Kiyum' is how you call him when the two of you start dating each other before. 

" Why ? You don't like it ? " you asked.

" Of course I like. You are the only who call me that. I thought you forget that nickname... " happy by how things is going, he start talking very fast. 

" How can I forget, Kim Yugyeom, Kiyum. " you cut him off.

Your answer probably getting rid off all of his worries away. He move one step closer to pull you into his arm and hold you there tightly. Being held like that make you being able to listen to his fast heartbeat. Hearing it make you reach out your hand to his back to pat it slowly, trying to calm him racing heart down. He must have been thinking alot since the first time your eyes met.

" Thank you. Really.. thank you.. " as you're about to get used of his warm arm, he pull you out just to ask " Why you didn't update us any news while you're there ? Do you know how worried I am ? ". You burst into laughter when he start to complain.

After a short nagging season, he hug you once again. Feels comfortable being treated thats way, you rest your head against his body . The two of you stay like that for a long times, trying to getting used of it and try to pay back the times when the two of you can't do so, or the exact thing is, try to make both of you believe that the two of you have each other back. 

" Pappp ! " A dropping sound distract you, you pull yourself from his arm. You look for where the sound came and found the door are wide open and a grey bag is there. The owner must've shocked and drop the bag after witnessing how the two of you was hugging each other in the room. 

" That bag ? " You walk toward it before checking if the owner is somewhere hiding somewhere behind the door or hallway but nobody. 

" Do you know who's is this ? " You asked Yugyeom who was as confused as you did. 

" I think I saw it somewhere before but... " he shake his head. Showing how he can't remember where. 

" Then I will put this here. Maybe the owner will come and take it back later. Now let go, we have to go looking for the oppa. " You remember how the other member said they will be heading out first to take their stuff first.

" Actually they're waiting at our car. They just want the two of us have our times alone. " He is blushing. The hyung help him a lot. They've been supportive, before and now too. 

" I know. " you said before dragging him by his arm. 

" Really ? Now I am shy. " He said in return which make you slap his arm lightly.

The two of you heading out while giggled happily not knowing that Hana, shooting her eyes full of jealousy behind your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this is not the end. Sorry bae !  
> For any grammar and others error, I am sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for some error.  
> 


End file.
